pOssEssiOn
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: Summary: It was a cold winter's day when Sawada Tsunayoshi slipped on the ice and plummeted into the half-frozen river. And died. Only to be hailed by the town as a 'miracle boy' fifteen minutes later. But he wasn't the only one back from the spirit world. He'd dragged someone into the living world. Someone sinister and residing in his own body.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was a cold winter's day when Sawada Tsunayoshi slipped on the ice and plummeted into the half-frozen river. And died. Only to be hailed by the town as a 'miracle boy' fifteen minutes later. But he wasn't the only one back from the spirit world. He'd dragged someone into the living world. Someone sinister and residing in his own body.

A/N: I just ate champagne grapes ^^

*cricket cricket*

Eh, yeah. I have nothing more to say. (and sadly, no life either)

Beta: English-illliterate

Dedicated: to every single KHR fanfic writer. Heh.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. There.

* * *

Chapter One: Death and Rebirth

It was cold. The small boy shivered, lifted his face from the floor and spat out a mixture of saliva, dirt and snow. The bullies jeered, their own noses red from the stinging cold, scarfs fluttering wildly in the gusty wind. 'I wish,' Tsuna thought bitterly, 'that they get strangled and die.' Then, of course, he felt bad at the malicious path his inner thoughts took and looked back down at the small hollow his face had made getting smashed in the icy, slushy heap of snow.

A snowball smacked into the back of his head, crumbling at the impact, and forced him back into the powdery white, choking and spluttering as some went down the wrong pipe.

Classmates laughed as well, this time.

"Look, Dame-Tsuna can't even swallow snow properly!"

"No, he was trying to breathe it and die, right, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hah! Baka Dame-Tsuna can't even off himself! What a failure!"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip and pushed himself into a sitting position, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes, leaving cold trails as they dripped off his chin onto the snow.

"Go on! Cry!"

The poor brunet trembled, teeth aching as he gritted them as hard as he could, locking his jaws so as to prevent a single noise escaping his mouth.

A stone hit the ground near him, but he refused to look up, staring at the tear-blurred white speckled with brown bits of dirt and soil that was the slowly-melting carpet of snow seeping into his winter pants.

"Come on! Let's help Dame-Tsuna kill himself!"

Another stone.

"Yeah!"

Something bounced off his arm after hitting it with a bruising force. Tsuna made no move to defend himself.

"Die-"

"What are you herbivores doing? I'll bite you to death for crowding!"

Sounds of metal hitting flesh, pained yells and indignant protests.

"SHIT! It's Hibari-gyah!"

"Dammit! Don't hit me, I'm goi-argh!"

"OW! FU-"

"Run, Run!"

Silence reigned. Tsuna didn't move.

"Tch."

A hand stuck itself under his nose.

"...weak...Here, herbiv-"

Tsuna slapped the proffered hand away with shocking force, ignoring the fact he'd just hit HIBARI. Chest heaving with still-silent sobs and river of tears turning into a waterfall, the soaking brunet dashed away half-blindly, tripping in the thick, crunchy snow.

He desperately ran headlong out the gates and collided with Nana.

"Tsu-kun? What's the matter?"

"..."

His sobs reduced to sniffles as he sought refuge in his mother's soft warm arms.

"Nothing." He wiped at his face, voice nasal; nose dripping and blocked.

"You're all wet!" Nana produced a tissue and Tsuna blew.

"...I tripped." He used his one, sole, overused excuse.

"Be more careful Tsu-kun!" Nana lovingly admonished, care glimmering in her liquid brown eyes as she gazed at her son.

The boy nodded wearily, sodden hair flopping, usual soft spikes drooping. They linked hands and headed home.

The powdery piles of snow crunched under their feet and Tsuna clung to his mother chanting 'don't fall, don't fall' under his breath.

Their footsteps clacked as they slowly ascended the cold stone bridge that arched above a half-frozen river, shiny ice in some parts and still, black waters in others. Tsuna released Nana's hand as he stepped off the bridge, releasing a sigh of relief at not having tripped once.

Jinxed it.

The moment he stepped onto pavement, his feet hit ice and he was flying backwards, arms cartwheeling, scream rising from his throat.

Tsuna hit the thin, half-frozen river with a painful-sounding bodily thump. The ice cracked under both his weight and the impact and Nana could only watch in frozen horror as her son plunged into the black frigid water.

"Tsuna!" She screamed, running wildly to where the river had swallowed her son. She plunged her arms in, scrabbling frantically for her son. "Oh gods, Tsuna, no!"

She pulled her hands out and wrenched her soaked gloves from numbing fingers and attacked the gaping hole again. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" Her fingers grabbed cloth. She pulled. She grabbed his other arm. Pulled more.

"Tsuna, oh my god Tsuna!" She hugged the dripping brunet, water soaking into her front, dark patches on cream-coloured coat. "Please say something!"

No answer. Not even a breath. More tears flowed from Nana's eyes, blurring her sight as she gathered her son into her arms. Something was terribly wrong. Tsuna was cold, colder than winter, his skin was white, bloodless, and his lips were blue.

He was not breathing.

With a desperate scream Nana dashed for the nearest house for help and they were soon speeding at breakneck speed for the hospital. She clutched Tsuna's limp, unresponsive hand and cried.

He had to be okay. Her Tsuna HAD to be okay.

Sobs wrecked her body as she leaned over her son, asking him to wake up.

* * *

_...where am I?_ Tsuna opened his eyes and blinked.

Everywhere around him, was black.

Slowly, like bubbles in a fizzy drink, white peppered his vision, nearly blinding him.

The last thing that he remembered was falling into the river. He peered downward, and caught sight of his mother, crying hysterically as she clutched his lifeless hand as they sped to the hospital. But honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he felt was numb.

_**You should go back, you know**_

Feet stopped beside him as someone his height peered down at Nana with him.

_**You're not supposed to be here**_

Tsuna shrugged and turned away, towards the brighter light. He stepped forward.

Hands gripped his shoulders and spun him to face someone all too familiar.

_**You're dead**_

He looked at his mirror image and nodded his head.

_I know_

The other him looked frustrated.

_**You have to go back **_

He glanced at Nana again, who kissed his forehead, still crying, before the doctors and nurses wheeled him into the operating room.

Tsuna frowned and strained in the other him's impossibly strong and stubborn grip to look for that warm pure light.

_**Look**_

The other him shook him again.

Don't you regret anything?

He struggled to remember. Nana. His mom. Iemitsu. The father who was never home. The bullies. Who deserved a taste of their own medicine. Friends. He wanted but never had.

_**Good**_

There was a push on his back and he felt like he was falling, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Mrs Sawada," Nana looked up and leapt to her feet, grasping the doctor's hand, pleading. "Tsuna is okay, right? Is he alright?"

One look at the doctor's face sent her heart crumbling.

"Mrs Sawada," he began, taking a breath. "I'm afraid-" the operation room's door slammed open.

"Doctor! Quick, he's breathing!"

There was a flurry of activity and Nana found herself collapsing onto her chair.

'Please,' she prayed, a spark of hope flaring to life in her chest. 'Please.'

'Please let my Tsunayoshi be okay.'

* * *

'BEEEEEEP' Tsuna frowned. What an annoying sound to be waking up to.

'Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeep' As the intervals between each of the beeps shortened, he became aware of other sounds as well.

Machines whirred. People talked in fast, urgent tones. He twitched his arms. Something was attached to him. His frown deepened. A constant throbbing attacked his head and he groaned. The voices froze before becoming all the more urgent.

"Doctor! Quick, he's breathing!" He wondered why the sound seemed so distant and took the very first breath since he had lived. For the second time.

He could feel experienced hands examining him, machines bleeping as they were checked and restarted, fingers feeling for his pulse, heard a sigh of relief when finding it strong and steady.

Tsuna struggled to open his eyes and only got his eyelids up enough to see blinding lights. His voice slurred, his lips still felt numb.

"My head hurts."

Then he fell asleep.

The doctor exited the operating room again, but this time he was smiling, face filled with shock.

"Mrs Sawada, your son, Tsunayoshi, is alive. He'll be fine."

Nana let tears flow, hiccupping in relief. "Thank god!"

"Thank god indeed," the doctor mused, "His heart had definitely stopped and damage to his brain was rather severe. But he will make full recovery. He is a miracle child!"

* * *

A/N: I seriously have nothing to say (except go check out BABYMETAL) so E-i is gonna do this part.

E-I: Hey… Uh… I feel like I'm intruding, but etErnal-chan is a very good author with nice and interesting plot ideas, so please support her with your reviews.

etErnal: Goku-chan…. That's like, advertising myself on my own fic- hey you're on my right side!

E-I: I'm so happy you're actually acknowledging me, Seph-chan! And I think it's okay, because I'm the one advertising you, and it's all true. You're an awesome writer!

etErnal: That's nice Haya-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: omgomg i opened my inbox and WHAM this ton of follows and favorites spammed me. I know it may not seem a lot to some of you good writers out there...but even so... 本当にありがとうございます!

I love you guys so much. Every single person who viewed my story.

Shout out:

**silent-insaneminako**:thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you keep reading and look out for future updates! :D

**Kaye2127**: I hope I can keep making the story interesting! And well, we'll just have to see, won't we?

**Pure Red Crane**: I'm really happy that so many (to me) people think this story is interesting. I'll try and update as fast as I can so you can find out what happens :D

** .3**: haha I noe right? Thanks!

**AshenDamnation**: phew, I'm glad to hear that! Thanks for letting me noe . I'll go check it out.

And thank you to **sixx. 15**, **KuroShiroNeko-chan**, **shinayukihibari1990**, **Haphazard Systematic**, **pika04**, **firebug243**, **Hollow Michelangelo**, **Mel. Writer**, **Anello Della Campana**, **XYukichix** **StardustDreams**, **OzLen**, **Sina Xiel**, **Yanffit Ul**, **Black7kitten**, **thegreatandillustriousLEADER**, **SteamRaven**, **ReaderxGirl789**, **JusticeNine**, **Beechan88**, **Aki Sou**, **Blackies105** and **CrimsonSkyTamer** as well for faving/following my fic! (If you're not on the list I'm sorry for updating and missing you out. You'll be included in the future lists! Cause you deserve it.

A special shout out to E-I my Beta. Without you I wouldn't even have known about and thank you for supporting me all the way! You are an awesome writer and an even better friend.

Disclaimer: was in the first chapter

* * *

Chapter 2

Second Soul

When Tsuna next woke up, his mother was sitting beside him, tears of relief welling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him carefully but tightly, as if she'd never let him go.

"Oh Tsuna." Her lips pulled into a watery smile. Tsuna blinked his one open eye at her and smiled back.

-wait. One eye? He reached up to feel a tug on his skin and bandages under his fingertips. Nana pulled his hand down gently and rubbed slow, comforting circles onto his bare palm with her thumb, carefully avoiding the wires and tubes.

"You are on an IV so please try not to use that hand in case you pull a needle out." A man, tall, with black hair and similar coloured eyes and a steady smile walked in. "Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm glad you're finally awake." The smile deepened.

"Wha- -appen-?" Tsuna struggled to gasp out.

"Please don't try to talk just yet, you swallowed quite a bit of water and it damaged your throat. We pumped the water out of your lungs but it's possible you will have an upset tummy for a while. You somehow managed to sprain your left wrist slightly but it will get better in a week. You have a concussion-it means you hurt your head- and the damage to your brain has affected your right eye, but you should recover full use of it soon."

"Did you fall down the stairs that day, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna thought about it before nodding.

"That explains it then. The damage done from the fall could have bruised his skull and the added impact when he hit the ice must have resulted in that concussion and eye damage."

Tsuna wondered what the doctor and his mom were talking about. They were using rather big words but he could guess some meanings and basically got the gist of it. He tugged on Nana's shirt.

"How... lo-ng slee-"

"You slept for two days, it's not much of a big deal, you'll be fine," the doctor reassured.

Tsuna wanted to tell him that he knew he was alright and was not scared but his throat ached and scratched and he wanted to save his breath.

Who would believe a ten-year old if he said he'd died and came back, anyway. Tsuna frowned, pouted when he was denied orange juice and went back to sleep.

The next day they took him off the IV and he happily devoured watermelon slices as they re-bandaged his eye and head.

The day after that, he was interviewed by the local journalist.

On the fourth day, sporting a surgical eye patch, a wrist brace and several band-aids, Tsuna went home.

On the fifth, he was assaulted by a crowd of news reporters from a nearby town and eagerly took the day off school to answer their questions and get filmed.

"Miracle Boy", that's what they called him.

The week after, when the fuss had gone down and his wrist brace was the only sign of his accident, He appeared.

Tsuna examined his eye in the mirror, pulling lightly at the eyelids to better expose his pupils. He leaned closer interestedly, hand moving up unconsciously.

_**I wouldn't touch it if I were you.**_

Tsuna jumped and bashed his ribs on the hard ceramic of the sink. He groaned and turned around suspiciously.

_**Over here, look in the mirror.**_

He turned and saw his reflection. Then his eyes travelled to where a more unfocused, more translucent form of him stood.

"I...I remember you..."

_**You should**_. The other him smiled with the corners of his mouth. It looked rather uncanny and weird.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked curiously.

_**I'm not sure either**_, the other him admitted. _**But I'm you, in a way, I guess**_.

Tsuna shrugged. "What's your name?"

The other him mirrored the shrug, though he was a few seconds slower than Tsuna's reflection.

_**Since I'm you I guess I'm Tsunayoshi. **_

Tsuna frowned. "That would be confusing."

_**Well, let's change my name then**_

"Kagami?" Tsuna suggested.

The other him nodded his consent. _**Very unoriginal though**_, **(1)**

Tsuna pouted. "I'm only ten."

_**That's no excuse**_

"Then you think of a name."

_**...**_

"You can't think of one can you?" Tsuna said and laughed.

His counterpart huffed childishly and waved for him to hurry for school though he was already late.

* * *

Tsuna escaped Hibari with nothing more than a few bruises and scrapes, panting for breath as he slid the classroom door shut and collapsed into his seat. The sensei ignored him in favour of continuing role call.

Math. Tsuna yawned, eyelids drooping as he struggled to focus blurry vision on the worksheet in front of him.

_**Tsuna**_

Said boy's head snapped up as he jolted in his seat, flushing when the sensei sent a stern look his way.

_**Window**_

Tsuna glanced at the reflective glass.

"Why can't I see you anywhere else?" he whispered as quietly as he could.

_**I dunno**_

"Can other people see you?"

_**Don't think so**_. Kagami looked pleased. Tsuna wondered why.

_**Things are more fun that way.**_

_You heard me?_ Tsuna 'thought-asked'

_**Yeah. Our souls and minds are connected so we can hear and feel the other's thoughts and emotions.**_

_Oh._

_**Duck**_

_Huh?_

A misty hand in the reflection pushed the reflection of Tsuna's head down and the real one's head went down as well.

A piece of chalk hit the window where Tsuna's head had been. "Pay attention Sawada!" The teacher thundered, but surprise was evident in his eyes.

"Wow, Dame-Tsuna dodged the chalk."

"Nah, it's probably a fluke."

"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna is Dame after all!"

Pink tinged Tsuna's cheeks and he scowled down at his desk, heart beating faster.

The piece of chalk that had landed on his desk lifted up and hit the mouth of the last speaker. Tsuna looked up at the yelp and smiled gratefully.

"Tsunayoshi! That was no reason for you to throw chalk at a classmate like that!"

"But I-"

"Apologise!"

"I didn't-"

"Stop lying! Apologise, Tsunayoshi! "

"But I didn't do it!"

"Apologise or go to the principal's office!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" The chalk, seven tables away at the other end of the classroom, floated into the air and smashed into the teacher's cheek so hard it shattered.

Suoh Sensei cupped his hand over his red, swollen cheek and bellowed "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

Tsuna left.

But not before he turned to the window where he could see Kagami with his hand stretched toward the teacher, fingers splayed as if he had thrown something, and smiled his thanks.

Kagami smiled back and the door closed.

* * *

_**Well...**_

"Detention." Tsuna sulked

_**At least he didn't yell at us**_

Tsuna continued pouting as he ate an eggroll from his bento. Wind ruffled his softly-spiked brown locks and he peered into the mirror by the floor.

"How did you throw the chalk? I thought you were a ghost or something."

_**I don't know. I can affect things in the reflection I'm in, but only objects. I can't influence living things**_.

Tsuna chewed on his onigiri and hummed thoughtfully.

All was silent, except for the wind sweeping across the rooftop as Tsuna devoured his food. It was weird to see his 'second reflection' laying down on the floor as he himself ate but it was comforting. It was like Tsuna finally had a friend.

"Do you need to eat?" Tsuna blurted out suddenly, devouring a piece of chicken.

Kagami shook his head_**. I guess I'm like a reflection in not needing food.**_

"Oh," Tsuna pouted. _You won't be able to taste ice cream then._

Kagami frowned. _**I...guess... **_he didn't sound too happy now.

"I would have shared with you if you could."

Kagami perked up slightly. _**Thanks.**_

The bell rang and Tsuna hurried to pack his things and stuff the makeshift mirror shard into his pocket.

* * *

A/N: and thank you to E-i for Beta-ing again. So yeah. I hope you will keep reading and reviewing and showing me support! I value it a lot!

Btw I had tiramisu and I'm sooooo hyped rite nao. It's coco powder on chocolate mousse and coffee-liquor-soaked cake. At least that's what it tastes like. I LOVE IT LIKE DANTE LOVES STRAWBERRY SUNDAE OR LIKE GIOTTO LOVES STRAWBERRY CAKE OR LIKE HIBA-CHAN LOVES CANIBALISM. Oh, and Vongole is a type of pasta in white-wine sauce with lots of clams. I like the ones at Pasta Fresca. Italian food is awesome. So is that salty doughy pretzely German bread. And salmon sashimi.

That's a lot abt food, hee...

P.s I'm really sorry this is updated late, I've had a lot of projects lately and...yeah... Forgive me. I'll try and upload the next chapter soon... The good news is that I have it typed out already but not the 4th one. I'll try and get it edited soon as I can, pinky swear, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love you all. Seriously. Reviews, Favs, Follows…. It's awesome. Thanks for all the support. Also, I realize I kinda take too long to update… I'll work on that. And one more thing- I have CAs coming up, so it might be a while before the next update, but I'll type when I can, and get the chapter to you guys, goddamn it. :D

Shout out:

**silent-insaneminako**: I'm glad you think so. :{D I didn't really plan out this story thoroughly but there will be more intense moments. But, there's still the light stuff to enjoy too.

**sixx. 15**: Thank you

**Pure Red Crane**: wait and see my dear. Wait and see :D

**CieloFiamme**: Thank you you have no idea how happy your review made me feel.

**Vetrag**: Imma gurl and we gurls rock And i loved your review. Thank you. On a side note, this MIGHT get intense later so… yeah… but there will still be fluff (hopefully)!*glinting eyes*

: Thanks! And yeah, Hibari so does indulge in (and enjoys) cannibalism. Why the heck does he say "Kamikorosu"? *mutter mutter*

**Bacon Powder**: xD why thank you *bows*

**Ayaki-chan**: I KNOW adults can be SO annoying, finding a scapegoat for everything, ugh. I'm glad you like Kagami, I don't actually think of him as an OC, but tell me if he becomes Gary-sue, okay? and what is KHR without mafia xD

**twerking-through-the-peasants**: OMG just HAD to tell you your username is awesome. Just. Varia. Worthy.

**Setsu27**: Thanks! And I'm updating now (: hope you enjoy.

And thank you to **KuroShiroNeko-chan**, **shinayukihibari1990**, **Haphazard Systematic**, **pika04**, **firebug243**, **Anello Della Campana**, **XYukichix** **StardustDreams**, **OzLen**, **Sina Xiel**, **Yanffit Ul**, **Black7kitten**, **thegreatandillustriousLEADER**, **SteamRaven**, **ReaderxGirl789**, **JusticeNine**, **Beechan88**, **Aki Sou**, **Blackies105**, **CrimsonSkyTamer**, **zahedra**, **nisci**, **momoi-chan**, **ZANGO-1**, **Angelic Phantomcrow**, **Ayaki-Chan**, **Niie-pyon**, **13animenurd13**, **Yamaanita**, **momoi-chan**, **Arial, Dae of the Past**, **Kuraihanax3**,**Cana99**, **YaoiLover141**, **CalicoCat21**, **MagicMysticMojo,** **snik25, tietoxyami** and **Kaotsu** as well for faving/following my fic! (If you're not on the list I'm sorry for updating and missing you out. You'll be included in the future lists! Cause you deserve it.)

Credits to Beta English-illiterate (GO READ HER STORIES)

Disclaimer: I do not own baby hit men, naked burning teenagers or their friends who are all psychotic, somehow. It's way too ! for my fried brain to handle.

* * *

Chapter 3

They'll all get what they deserve

Class was over. The classroom was mostly empty. Tsuna packed his bag slowly in the tension-filled silence, knowing better than to panic and show his fear. Still, he dropped a pen, fingers trembling. He bent down to pick it up and just as his hand grasped the pen, a foot descended and smashed his palm onto the pen and floor. Tsuna cried out and lashed out, managing to get the bully's foot off his throbbing hand.

The plastic had snapped and a sharp shard had embedded itself into Tsuna's exposed palm, and a trickle of blood slowly twined down his arm in a crooked red path.

He clutched his hand protectively to his chest and snatched the broken pen off the ground and turned around to a sight that he had been expecting. Two more guys had his bag in their possession and had dumped the contents out onto the desk. In their hands was his stationery.

An eraser hit Tsuna. He lowered his head. Pens, pencils and erasers pelted his face. His teeth were clenched so tightly that they ached and his nails dug into his palms.

"How do you feel now, huh Dame-Tsuna?" they jeered.

"I don't like how you threw that chalk at me," a fist grabbed Tsuna's hair and he tried to twist himself out of Mochida's grasp, yelping in pain. "You made me look stupid in front of everyone." Mochida threw Tsuna roughly to the ground and the smaller boy cried out. "Not so tough now, huh Dame-Tsuna? " a kick caught his ribs and sent him rolling into several tables. The brunet gasped in pain, laying still.

Mochida leered at him, a smug smile on his face.

Tsuna shook in barely-contained anger more than fear. He slowly stood up, ignoring the protests of his bruising back, hands clenching again. Kagami's rage mirrored his, anger, shame and vengeance surging back and forth between them like excess energy in a closed circuit; seeming to double and triple and multiply until it burst from them in mirrored-auras, blazing like a wild, crackling fire.

The three other guys took a single unconscious step back.

A low growl seemed to escape Tsuna's throat to roll around the room, vicious.

_**Tsuna**_

**Yeah?**

_**Let me Merge with you**_

**Wha?**

_**I can help you take them down**_

**I-** Tsuna hesitated

_**Direct the pain to them. That's the purpose of revenge.**_

Tsuna firmed his resolve. **Okay**

A rush of heat burst outward from his heart, liquid fire pumped through his veins as his heart seemed to speed up, not just from an increase in adrenaline but also a double of emotions. A double of souls. Tsuna let out a distorted sigh which rumbled around the classroom like a growl. His vision sharpened to the point where he was giddy and he swore he could smell gas from a burning fire. It was as if he had become numb, but could still feel enough of his body to function.

Most of all, he felt powerful.

Mochida and two of his cronies felt a shiver skitter down their spines as Tsuna's eyes simmered into lava-orange, aura surrounding him; pure power. It was oppressive; they struggled to breathe and calm their suddenly-jumping hearts.

Impassive eyes somehow containing a whirlpool of raging emotions stared calmly at each of them, half-lidded and simply terrifying.

Tsunayoshi raised a hand and the classroom windows shattered. But each piece did not fall to the ground. No, each jagged, small, impromptu blade hung perfectly still in the air as if time itself had frozen.

The three thugs quivered like dew on a leaf.

Each devastatingly-sharp point aimed at them. Then, like a pouncing predator, they surged forward as one.

The three victims screamed and dove to the ground, red lines already forming on their bare skin as the sound of ripping cloth filled the air.

As the last shard of glass tinkled to the ground, ending the painful, loud assault, Tsunayoshi remained staring steadily at them, hand still outstretched, fingers splayed. The injured bullies did not need further prompting. They got up and ran.

Glass crunched as Tsunayoshi exited the classroom, neatly packed bag slung on his shoulder.

The second he got home, he went to his room and stared at the mirror-shard with solemn intensity and hit the bed.

Tsuna slept till dinner.

And he woke with a horrible headache. He sat up, woozy, and watched the world spin blurrily, ringing in his ears going up octaves until it felt like his brain was lasered in half. Blindly, he scrabbled for the mirror shard and the migraine immediately dissipated.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

**Ne, Kagami?**

_**Wow, that was some headache. Yeah?**_

**How did you-we do that? **

_**? Merging?**_

**And the glass thing.**

_**Well, we're parts of the same soul and when either of us feel strong emotions, our 'mental barrier' is weakened and since the essence of our soul is essentially the same, we can, literally, merge. And remember I said I could affect objects in a reflection? I guess Merging makes me stronger. **_

**Oh. I... we didn't hurt them too bad did we?**

_**Well, they managed to run out the classroom, remember.**_

**Yeah, but glass is still everywhere. **

_**There aren't any cameras in the classrooms so we're safe. No one will believe it if they said you broke the glass.**_

**Oh-**

"Tsu-kun! Dinner!"

Tsuna jolted and nearly dropped the make-shift mirror.

"Coming!" He tripped over his bed and twice more on the way down the stairs.

* * *

The sound was sudden and loud, and the surprised pitcher missed by a mile. It sounded like the 'CRACK' of a gun. A few seconds later, there was a cacophony of tinkling and cracking, so loud it sounded like a shed collapsed. The baseball team stared at the direction of the classrooms and, in canon, dropped their mitts and ran to check it out, some armed with bats.

It couldn't be an earthquake, there hadn't been one in Namimori or anywhere nearby in sixty-seven years, apparently. So what the hell happened?

They got their answer on the fourth level, where the fourth-graders' classrooms were, staring in dumbfounded silence.

The occasional wind gusted through the glass-less east wall of class 4-1, shards of the sharp, purposefully-pointed glass lay strewn about the floor, patterned with drops of blood, some crushed to glinting crumbs as if assaulted by a shoe.

The classroom behind's glass was frosted over with thin, spider web-like cracks; deceptively sharp.

Yamamoto's uneasy swallow sounded loud in the surrounding quiet.

"Who the hell could have done this?" A teammate muttered, voicing the basic path their thoughts followed.

"Someone's gonna go through HELL when Hibari finds out." Some of them went pale at this mention and they drifted back to the field in a large group, chatter slowly shifting to more mainstream topics.

Yamamoto frowned, eyes void of all cheer and sparkle.

Mochida and two other classmates, also juniors in the kendo club, had run out of the classroom block, haste and panic apparent. Had they done it? Or rather, who had they seen do this?

The more he contemplated, the more confused he became. Yamamoto wished his uncannily-sharp eyesight and accurate recognition skills hadn't "locked on" his three classmates.

The teen sighed, ruffling his hair frustratedly and stepped up to bat, second try hitting a homerun that brought a sunny beam to his face and genuine happiness to his eyes.

* * *

A/N: hmmmm. What now? Er…. Oh yeah-I remember now:

Do you guys want:

No pairing

Someone in tenth generationX27

Someone in tenth generationXsomeone in tenth generation

There. Tell me in the reviews!

[waves]

edit: HOLY- I HAVE 27 FAVS!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys! I know I haven't been updating. BUT this time I have a good reason. It was a complete lock down for me for two and a half weeks. I had CAs. However, I'm back now. (: enjoy

Best Beta Evar: English-illiterate

Shout out:

Mana Cyborg Alchemist: d'aww. No way that was not stupid. Besides, everyone has slipups, it's what makes us human. And I'm really glad you liked it (: it really does mean a lot.

the Awesome guest: you're awesome too! I'm glad you think so, but really, I have so much room for improvement and there are a lot of better story writers out there! I aspire to write just as well one day! See, you've motivated me xD

Mel Writer: that's a nice thought! And I've never tried Allx27 before but it's always good to try new things!

Vetrag: Yeah! Who run the world? GURLS :D Yup, those bullies had it coming! *nods satisfiedly* hah! Mochida got flamed! [Mochida: *sulks in corner* hey! What if i was just an insecure character?!

Me: But ARE you?

Mochida: ...no.

Tsuna/Kagami: then take this! *throws flames at him*

Mochida: Aieeeeeee] heehee. And, 72x27 is a really cute pairing :) I'll see how it turns out. And i'm really sorry I took so long to update but I had exams and was banned from my phone even! TT_TT

Reki: Imma call u Reki-chan then. Yeah, Tsuna's became badass. Life After Death, yo. And teachers are always illogical.

You have yourself a deal there my friend *swaps* x3

Cute pairing, huh? Cept that if you think too deeply into it, it becomes selfcest o.0 except that's okay cuz this is fanfiction and we're otakus :)

I'll try to update sooner then!

KaeBird 13: for the pairings, we'll just have to see the votes but... pleasecontinuereadingeven if there is a pairing you don't like! I won't make it a major component in the story :) because I'm actually not a big fan of romance.

I'm so honoured by your words! I was so amazed when i saw the favs and positive reviews! I'm so glad you like this fic too!

Parrot Post: Ever since I saw your review, i've been wanting to tackle it. Okay,

Firstly, I want to thank you that your review was honest and constructive criticism. It means a lot, really. I'm sorry that the "homicide" attempt spoiled the story for you. Just to be clear, there was no scucide attempts, so sorry for any misconceptions.

Also, the kids (ten yrs old i think i mention it somewhere) don't know or fully understand the gravity of the situation. They were (very meanly) teasing Tsuna, they just wanted to shock him and watch his reaction. In every instance, there is always that one outcast, whom people want to

... bully in a sense. I know, because I've been in that situation before, and I'm really ashamed now. It's wrong but I didn't think it was anything bad at that time.

Also, there are times when we all feel this childish anger that might make us feel like just running a car over someone we thoroughly dislike. It is not uncommon, I think we have all experienced it before, and it might make us do stupid things.

In small towns like Namimori (at least, i like to think it is,) the sense of loyalty is tremendous. Everyone knew everybody else growing up and animosity towards someone could last a long time. Tsuna likely had been the Outcast since he could mingle with others, probably because of his clumsiness and bad luck or maybe even for not much reason at all. It does not help that Tsuna's mom married someone from outside the town, and a foreigner no less. So Tsuna was probably seen as half-outsider which added to his 'dame-ness'

Add all this and the bullies' immaturity, well, it doesn't seem that unlikely. And even today, petty girls (and boys) tell others, in a fit of meaness, to 'go and die', especially on cyberspace.

Phew, that was a long one. Hope you understand :)

Final Syai Lunar Generation: hey :3 i counted 6 :3 in your review (lol). Yea, Kagami and Tsuna are cute together. 'Manliness' is a good word ^ v ^

Yeah! Badass, the 10yrolds are badass. And i can't wait to see how the plot will develop either.

sin k x: thanks :) and Kagami will reveal himself. Bit by bit.

DNAkuma512: well, I f*ckin love you too! As a friend! Cuz we're frens right? *panicked tuna look* ...awww. You're making me blush. Thank you! I have a really big ego (heehee) so... it really makes me happy to hear (read) someone tell me that. *ego inflates pratically audibly* must. Stay. Humble.

Yay! Metamorcy is one of my fav autors! R27 is... (dare i say it) cute

tsuna misaki: thank you! You make me happy :) I'll try and update again soon.

Also, thanks to my followers and favoriters, I'm rushing to put this up, so I don't have time to thank you guys individually, but you know who you are.

I'm sorry for the too-long shout out = _ =

* * *

Chapter 4: conflict

Yamamoto went to school the next day with anticipation filling up his stomach. When he stepped into class, or rather, joined the crowd milling at the door, he scanned the mass of classmates for Mochida and his two cronies. They weren't there. So he guessed, and squeezed through the crowd to the staircase at the other end. When he stepped out into the abandoned lot behind the school, cigarette smoke blasted him in the face and he coughed. The 'gangsta' seniors glared at him. "What are ya doin' here, kid?" One sneered.

"Ahaha, sorry to bother you," Yamamoto said, smile sheepish but eyes hard. "Is Mochida from class 1A here?"

"We'll tell you but you'll owe us a favour."

"No thank you." Yamamoto replied, politely, edging away. Two fat, menacing, gorillas of seniors blocked his exit. A curse he'd heard from one of his dad's drunken patrons rolled through his head but he pressed his lips together and gritted his teeth.

"The brat you're looking for is in the library." The rest of the gang snickered. "Now you owe us a favour."

Yamamoto clenched his fists, smile slipping, fast.

"Walk with us after school," the lanky one breathed in his face, stench of cheap pot filling the younger teen's nose. Then they let Yamamoto go.

The library was empty.

Later, during recess, he cornered them in the unused music room.

"Who broke the glass?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" The short one yelled, "We already told the entire class!"

"It was Dame-Tsuna!" The plump, chubby one agreed.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. No one had really believed it, but they were still blaming Sawada anyway. "Ahaha! So you mean he's a magician?"

"I don't know, the short one griped, taking him seriously. "He just made the glass break- like that-" he waved his arm dramatically, "and then he threw it at us like, 'Fooom' without even touching anything!" The other nodded. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed in on the band-aids covering their bare skin. So that's how it happened….

Mochida finally spoke up, voice low and thoughtful. "There was fire in his hair."

Yamamoto couldn't believe it, but their voices were serious and the slight undercurrent of fear in them were genuine. So he walked out of the music room with more questions than when he had walked in.

**I thought you said they wouldn't believe it was me** Tsuna backed into a wall, dismayed.

_**They're just blaming you**_ Kagami replied grimly from the bathroom mirror.

The bullies sneered. Tsuna and Kagami frowned.

Minutes later, all four thugs were face-first in the urinals and Tsuna was safely in the library.

**They'll be okay, right?** Tsuna asked.

_**Except for a destroyed ego**_ Kagami replied proudly.

Their synchronized giggles filled Tsuna's head

Two minutes before the final bell rang, Yamamoto packed his bag and fidgeted. As soon as the teacher dismissed them, he shot out of his seat and dashed home.

An odd feeling filled Tsuna's stomach as he watched his classmate disappear around the corner. **Ne, Kagami?**

_**Yeah?**_

**Is Yamamoto…**

_**Okay? I don't…**_

**Know. **

Yamamoto made it home safely. His dad swung around from where he was cutting fish to welcome him home, looking confused as to why his son was so out of breath. Yamamoto waved the concern off, smiling cheerfully as he took the offered glass of water.

A few minutes later, Tsuna backed away from the window after seeing Yamamoto cheerily wiping tables clean, unharmed. His classmate seemed okay but….. Tsuna tapped his chest, right over his heart.

**Why won't this feeling go away?**

Yamamoto had made it through the week safely but now it was Friday and he'd had to stay back for baseball practice. At the end of the road, he waved to his teammates and turned towards the bridge, grip on his bat tightening. His skin prickled uneasily and he wondered if he could run fast enough. Then, as he got to the stone arch stretching across the still-partially frozen river, his steps faltered and his stomach clenched.

Fear. Shivers skittered down his spine and he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Hey brat," the thin, scarred one, the leader it seemed, snarled, "you've been keeping us waiting all week." They closed in on him.

"Think you're so smart, huh?" Someone shoved him from behind and he stumbled until he was grabbed roughly by the shirt collar.

"Now listen," the leader said, breath washing over his face, along with its stench of smoke. "We've got some beef with your dad-he's stealing MY family's business. Get him to shut down, brat."

Yamamoto said nothing, only jerked himself away with surprising strength for a boy so much younger. A harsh rip of cloth and thread filled the air and before the buttons hit the floor, Yamamoto was moving.

Not quick enough though.

He gasped as a hand closed around his throat, roughly.

"Not so fast, brat." The grip on his neck tightened threateningly. "Ever heard of the Momokyoukai gang?"

Tsuna's head screamed. His heart pounded so fiercely he thought it was going to burst out of his chest; he couldn't breathe. He snuck past the kitchen where his mom was preparing dinner and shoved on his boots, scrambling for his coat and scarf as he ran out the house. His senses were sharpened and all illegible thoughts had grounded to a halt. Only one thing screamed through his head. **Yamamoto**. Kagami's mirror cut into his palm, causing blood to trail after him, flying into the icy blades of wind at his speed.

Then he saw where he was.

The bridge.

'No, not again.' Tsuna trembled. 'Not him too.'

**Don't let Yamamoto die**

* * *

A/N: sorry that it's so short. And a cliffy too! I lost the notebook i write fics in, so i have to re-write the next few chapters but I'll try to update latest Sunday. Look out for it. :)

And if you guys ever need help to edit or plot your stories, or even just a review, I'm only too happy to help. PM me.

Bai bai

Edit I FOUND MAI BOOK

p.s: self-advertisement: I'm posting a new fic. Need your comments and criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey there my lovelies. Im back with a new chapter.

Shout out:

**KaeBird13**: Awwww. Thank you! *gives virtual golden statue (Stephano xD)* Yeah, FIGHT-OH

And many virtual hugs to **KuroShiroNeko-chan**, **shinayukihibari1990**, **Haphazard Systematic**, **pika04**, **firebug243**, **Anello Della Campana**, **XYukichix** **StardustDreams**, **OzLen**, **Sina Xiel**, **Yanffit Ul**, **Black7kitten**, **thegreatandillustriousLEADER**, **SteamRaven**, **ReaderxGirl789**, **JusticeNine**, **Beechan88**, **Aki Sou**, **Blackies105**, **CrimsonSkyTamer**, **zahedra**, **nisci**, **momoi-chan**, **ZANGO-1**, **Angelic Phantomcrow**, **Ayaki-Chan**, **Niie-pyon**, **13animenurd13**, **Yamaanita**, **momoi-chan**, **Arial, Dae of the Past**, **Kuraihanax3**,**Cana99**, **YaoiLover141**, **CalicoCat21**, **MagicMysticMoj, ** **snik25**, **Kaotsu**, **Phoeragon**, , **LaLunaLight**, **Redthorn13**, **joleczka**, **Inet43**, **Tanaka Yue**, **wuvesa**, **WerewolfCrime** and **Uwaaah** as well! Thanks, as always, for the support. And if I missed you out, you'll be there next update. :D promise.

Credit: Beta: English-illiterate

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Save my life once...**

" - " The grip on his throat was crushing viciously into his windpipe and he kicked out, trying to gulp in the air he couldn't get. Alarm rocketed through him and he scratched the arm strangling him, struggling to wrench it away. A fist slammed into his eye, sending him reeling back as his neck was released.

Yamamoto sucked in a breath greedily, lungs crying out with relief. Through his blurred vision, he saw another punch headed his way and he flung up his arms to block it. But it served its purpose and flipped him off the bridge upon contact.

There was a splash as he hit water and, still in shock, sank.

'YAMAMOTO' horror, anger, shock and fear burst through Tsuna, along with the resolve to save his classmate. Heat simmered within him, and an oppressive weight seemed to fill the air around him.

"I...Want. To... Save. Yamamoto!"

Something in him, deep in his heart, unlocked, and for that moment, he could feel his soul, his very essence, pulse with the beating of his heart. His forehead burst into agonizing heat before cooling inexplicably. His vision swirled before focusing, sharper than ever, with the barest hint of orange.

Sparks jumped off his skin, before leaping to life at his fingertips. And he knew. He could hear it, see it, _feel_ it. The tickle of a tingling at the back of his mind now enveloped him whole. Tsuna raised both now-flaming arms out, one on either side of him.

The river burst into flames.

-perspective change-

He couldn't see. 'Swim!' his brain screamed at him. His body responded, straining against the current. But which way was up? Lungs straining for air, he opened his mouth despite the part of his brain screaming at him not to. His eyes widened as cold water gushed in and he watched, dazed, sinking, as the air bubbles rose, and then the current flung him around again.

Then the water lit up. It wasn't hot, just warm, and it was really comforting. It surged through the water and enveloped him, accepting, whole. Gravity reversed and he was tugged upward. His water-logged limbs cooperated and he struggled up, lungs screaming and straining.

The river spat him out onto land where frantic hands pulled at him. Yamamoto sucked in air, coughed, and spat out water. The fire was gone, he realised fuzzily.

-perspective change-

_**TSUNA **_

Said boy gasped and winced. "Kagami…?" He whispered, looking around. The bullies were on the floor, some unconscious, several on their knees and draped over the railings.

**What happened?** Tsuna asked, dazed and horrified.

_**You….from what I saw, you lit the river on fire, then proceeded to knock those assholes unconscious. **_

**The entire river? All these bullies?** Tsuna felt a vicious, violent sort of pride twist and rise in his chest but couldn't bring himself to feel shame.

_**They deserved it**_ Kagami agreed.

**Yamamoto- **Tsuna suddenly remembered as panic set in. He scrambled down to where his classmate lay, stunned and half-drowned and pulled him free from the river's grasp.

-perspective change-

He blinked at the brunet in front of him, no longer the strong, determined, flaming figure he'd glimpsed; Sawada had nearly-overflowing tears in his eyes, water spotting parts of his smoking, smoldering clothes where Yamamoto had dripped water on him. Sawada pulled hard at Yamamoto and managed to get his limp arm across his shoulders and strained to wobbly legs. Yamamoto realised they were moving and struggled to get his limbs to function but only managed a shuffle-drag of his rubbery legs.

"Takeshi!"

What? Oh- his dad…. Was he home?

"Takeshi!"

"... he…river….dropped….in shock…"

Sawada? He was here too? Hands gripped the sides of his face, hard, as if trying to anchor him to consciousness.

"Dad?" He croaked, grimacing at the soreness of his throat and the pains that streaked down his windpipe as air scraped it. Tsuyoshi looked relieved, but the pain and concern in his expression still lingered. Yamamoto blinked in confusion; his vision cleared slightly before blurring again. He scrubbed at his eyes and stared, perplexed when they came away wet. Then something dripped from his eyes and wet his drying arm and he understood - he was crying. Stunned and vaguely mortified, he attempted to dry his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tsuyoshi asked, pulling his son into a tight hug. Yamamoto muttered an affirmative, relaxing into his father's comforting arms.

_**Tsuna….. **_

He turned to face Kagami's concerned expression.

_**Just now…. What did you do?**_

Tsuna blinked and queried eloquently: **huh?**

_**When you went to save Yamamoto… I couldn't hear you. You didn't seem to hear me either. I was so damn worried.  
**_

**Oh.** Tsuna shrugged. He didn't know either. **But I'm sorry for worrying you.** He was, honestly. The joy shooting through him was just happiness at someone else's care for him.

"Sawada-san," Tsuna was torn away from the window and his thoughts.

"Thank you for helping my son." Tsuna shook his head rapidly. "No, i-it's okay."

"Well, at least stay for dinner. It's on the house."

"N-no, it's fine, my mom- oh no!" Tsuna leapt at the door. "I didn't tell my mom I was going out!"

"Goodbye, and the offer still stands!" Tsuyoshi called down the street. Tsuna looked back, waved, and turned back around to run.

Tsuna panted as he sped through the door, stopping to chuck off his boots and coat before dashing to the kitchen, slipping and skidding thanks to the socks on his feet.

"Ah, Tsu-kun," Nana looked down at where Tsuna had descended in the least graceful way imaginable. "Dinner's ready."

Tsuna sweat dropped as his mom walked out, humming a cheerful tune befitting of her smile, to set the table.

_**She didn't realise we were gone**_

**Nope. Nope she didn't**

Kagami chuckled at Tsuna's deadpanned response and the other soon joined in the mirth.

The next day, Yamamoto woke up sneezing. His dad left him Panadol, water and the TV remote and went to call the school. Yamamoto blew his nose miserably, and lifted his spirits by watching 'Tutor-Hitman NORBER!' It was so cool, they used different bullets to gain super-abilities. Tsuna came over just as he was sulking over his diet of canned soup, fixated on the television screen; (1) Crisis Core had just came on. He reluctantly hit the 'off' button on the remote and turned to grin at Tsuna.

"Hey."

"H-hi Yamamoto-san," Tsuna mumbled, fidgeting from left to right, worrying at his bag strap.

"Haha, call me Takeshi. Yamamoto's my dad."

Tsuna brightened.

"And I'll call you Tsuna."

The brunet looked up and eyed him furtively, gaze cold. Then his brown eyes warmed up and he smiled. "Yeah!" He dug through his bag and passed his ill classmate that day's homework. Said teen groaned, "I don't wanna do homework."

Tsuna gave a soft, tentative laugh. "I don't want to either," he admitted. "Besides, I don't think I know how to do it…"

The other laughed as well, except his was much heartier. "Then why don't you stay over-" Tsuyoshi popped his head in. "Perhaps another time. You're sick."

"Boooo." He made a face and leaned back as Tsuyoshi smilingly ushered Tsunayoshi out.

"Bye Tsuna."

"B-bye Yamam- Takeshi."

Kagami smiled. So did Tsuna.

* * *

A/N: Ta-daaa~ a little late but, still, hope you enjoyed.

Crisis Core: a game, prequel to the original FFVII, with playable character as Zack. (PSP)

btw if you need more info abt the panadol,pm me. :D


End file.
